To explore the structural determinants of different functional properties of proteins: 1. Investigation of the effect of natural and artificial cross-links on the in vivo stability of proteins. 2. Exploration of the role of the carbohydrate units in glycoproteins as determinants for compartmentalization and in vivo half-life. 3. Isolation and characterization of pancreatic glycosidases capable of degrading the oligosaccharide components of glycoproteins. 4. Primary sequence determination of enolase from yeast and other sources. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Walter, B. and Wold, F. The Role of Lysine in the Action of Bovine Pancreatic Ribonuclease A. Biochemistry 15, 304-310 (1976). Uy, R. and Wold, F. Intramolecular Linkages In "Biomedical Applications of Immobilized Enzymes and Proteins" (T.M.S. Chang, Ed.) Plenum Publishing Corp. New York. N.Y. l976, in press.